Candy and health and beauty aids, such as lip balms and breath sprays, have been individually popular for many years. However, the commercial success of these products is, in part, due to inventive product dispensers as well as creative packaging and marketing. For example, a variety of lip balms have been marketed to young girls in the form of brightly colored dispensers decorated with glitter. Specific examples include products such as Lip Smackers™ and Lip Rageous™. Likewise, candy and breath sprays dispensers have been designed to market these products to children. Despite the individual success of these products, most of these products are not combined with each other into a single product.
Nevertheless, in unrelated arts a candy attachment has been placed on a writing instrument. In addition, lipstick and lip gloss have been placed in a combined product. Also, lash primer and mascara have been combined in a single product.
A constant problem faced by the candy and health and beauty industries is to continuously design new product dispensers and delivery mechanisms. Most products lose their novelty value relatively quickly, so increased sales depend on a constant flow of new, creative dispensers and delivery mechanism designs. Another problem faced by the industry is to make some products, such as lip balm, more desirable to boys. The devices and methods described in this application address these problems.